The Wrestling Warlock
by CrackerJackAce
Summary: Rachel is a new student at Hogwarts and quickly makes friends with the golden trio. However, a mysterious new professor has her captivated. Watch as everyone progresses through Hogwarts. KaneXOC Rated M to be on the safe side. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

It was my first year. I was coming onto the Hogwarts express after saying goodbye to my magical parents. I walked past a carriage containing three people. One had ginger hair and dirt on his nose. Another had long, curly hair; and the last had a lightning bolt on his forehead and glasses – Harry Potter.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could share this carriage? All the rest are taken and I am really in need of a rest."

Harry spoke up. "Sure! What's your name? I'm Harry, this is Hermione and this is Ron."

"I'm Rachel. Ron, I don't mean to be rude, but I thought I would alert you to the fact you have dirt on your nose. It must be quite dissatisfying to accidentally alter your appearance in such a way."

"Oh, um yes. Dirt… right… dirt on my face."

I sat down to the glare of Harry, but Hermione answered the lingering question. "Don't mind Harry, he's not used to hearing long words."

"I apologise. I am a sesquipedalionist. I use long words. I always have been a quintessential sesquipedalionist. Just alert me if I'm talking gibberish and I'll rethink my selection of vocabulary."

For a couple of hours things were fine. We were delighted when the shop trolley came around, as I was dead thirsty. We sat scoffing our faces with chocolate frogs. I got Rowena Ravenclaw. I wonder if this was foreshadowing something. I don't know.

It had gone dark; everyone else was asleep. Yet I could not sleep for the trepidation in my stomach was keeping me wide-awake. I saw someone in a dark cloak walk up to the carriage door and open it slightly. I could tell it was a man by his stature. He stood a tad under 7 feet tall and had wide shoulders. He had his hood low over his face so that only a pair of thin lips could be seen, in the middle of a short, ginger goatee. When he spoke, he struck me as kind, but extremely tired, as if he hadn't slept in a week.

"Is everyone okay in here?" His deep south American accent caught me by surprise, it was so velvety, but I recovered before he could notice. I think.

"I can't speak for the sleeping babies, but I'm splendid, sir."

He smirked at my wit, "yet slightly lackadaisical, Miss Rachel".

"What? How did you?"

"You are not the only person who bears the kiss of the moon as one of her children. I am also a wolf. It can be our little secret." With that, the man shut the door and moved to the next carriage. How did he know I was a werewolf? He must have heard me with his sensitive hearing. This will be an eventful year…


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived in Scotland. The four of us got off the Hogwarts Express; albeit slightly queasy due to all the sweets we ate. I still had the ginger werewolf in my mind – was looking around to see where he had got off the train. Hermione gave me a strange look, but didn't bother questioning what or whom I was searching for. I spied a tall, dark hooded figure amongst some teachers at the front, but somehow he quickly vanished. I couldn't get that voice out of my mind.

We got in the boats and began our trip to Hogwarts. We were trying to guess which house we would be sorted into. Ron was talking about how his family had always been in Gryffindor and how it was the best house. Hermione began to talk about how Godric Gryffindor co-founded the school and one of the four houses was named after him.

"I read about him in Hogwarts: A History."

I told them about the mysterious man, leaving out the fact that we were both werewolves. Sure enough, Hermione had some clue who he could be.

"I heard there was a new professor starting from across the pond; he's teaching defence against the dark arts." My curiosity and obsession only deepened.

We were grouped together with the rest of the first years. Professor McGonagall stood us at the top of a staircase in front of two large wooden doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You are currently standing outside-"

"Trevor!" With a pointed look sent straight his way, Neville retreated back into the crowd.

"As I was saying, you are currently standing outside the Great Hall. But before you can be seated with the rest of your classmates, you must be sorted into your houses. Whilst you are with us, your houses will be your family. For every achievement you will be awarded house points, but for any misbehaviour house points will be deducted. There will be a trophy awarded at the end of the year for the house with the most points. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Now, without further ado, I shall check if they are ready for us. Wait here please."

"Hey, pretty girl!" A platinum-haired boy approached me. I could sense from his aura that he was a bad egg; being the cautious type, I was on my guard.

"As the most important person here, I thought I would introduce myself to the most beautiful girl here. I am Draco Malfoy, pure blood, wizard and admirer of you."

"Hello, Draco. I'm Rachel Jacobs, pure blood, witch and hater of suck ups. Excuse me."

We proceeded into the Great Hall. There were four long tables, one for each house. There were also bewitched candles, a bewitched ceiling and burning fire pits on the walls. At the top of the room there was a table, seated at which were all the teachers and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. At the right hand of Dumbledore was the hooded wolf, whose face I was craving to see. In front of the teachers' table was a stool – on which was a rugged hat. The hat was strange though, if you pondered on it meticulously, you could almost see a face amongst the creases.

"When I read your name out, step forth and seat yourself, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

"Gryffindor!"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Gryffindor!"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Slytherin!"

"Rachel Jacobs."

I saw the wolf at the table lean forward. For some reason, my new found friend took an interest in me.

"Hmm… you are an interesting one. There's definitely intelligence in you. Lots of intuition. And you have a firm grasp of the power inside you. Mighty, strong. I know… Ravenclaw!"

From the moment I picked up that chocolate frog card, I knew I would end up in Ravenclaw. And I couldn't be more excited. I took a seat at my table and looked up to watch the rest of my fellow first years be sorted into their house. I made friends with two more first years.

"Cho Chang."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Ravenclaw!"

Throughout the rest of the ceremony, my eyes were locked with the ginger wolf at the top table. After the last student was sorted, my acute hearing heard the wolf mutter under his breath:

"You are an interesting one, miss Jacobs, definitely worth raising an eyebrow to."


	3. Chapter 3

Myself and my Ravenclaw counterparts made our way to the Ravenclaw tower, following the prefect, Robert Hilliard. We went up a long, winding, spiral staircase and entered a sheltered courtyard outside, which led to a wooden door with nothing but a golden eagle knocker. According to the prefect, any student wishing to enter the common room must, unlike the other houses, answer a riddle – other houses would only have to remember a password.

"Poor people have it. Rich people need it. If you eat it, you die. What am I?"

Hilliard asked us if we knew. I stepped forward.

"Nothing."

"Correct. You may pass."

"Well done miss Jacobs. You are truly a Ravenclaw."

We entered to a large room, filled with blue drapes, bookcases and seats upholstered in blue and covered in blue cushions. There were also large, silk sheets in blue surrounding the domed ceiling; and to perfect the masterpiece, the ceiling showed all the stars in the sky, along with their constellations. It was heaven.

"Young Ravenclaws, this is our common room. Here will be your base of operations – as the muggles say. If you look behind us, you can see the statue of our founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. Her daughter, the grey lady, is our house ghost; she is quiet but do say hello to her. Your house clothes are in your dormitories. Get unpacked, have a good sleep and be up early at seven so that we can meet here and go to breakfast.

That night my dreams were filled with the hooded wolf warlock that would be teaching me. Although he was not introduced today, he will be tomorrow.

In the morning, Cho, Luna and I dressed in our house robes. I looked at myself in the mirror and knew this is where I belong.

We went down and joined Hilliard in walking to the Great Hall. As I passed the Gryffindor table, I waved at Harry, Ron and Hermione. We sat at the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore projected his voice with his wand.

"Students, welcome to your first day. I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, I would like to welcome our first years and I point out to them that it is forbidden for them to enter the Forbidden forest. Also, we have a new teacher, who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, since Professor Quirrell has been convicted. Please welcome Professor Kane Callaway!"

At that moment, the wolf stood and removed his hood. My God. I thought I had died and met an angel. He had a sharp jaw line and thin eyebrows. His hair was short and gelled up a little into spikes, the colour matched his ginger goatee. His eyes were mismatched, one blue, one green. But the thing that misdirected my attention the greatest was his smile: although he was gap-toothed, his smile radiated across the Great Hall. It was magnificent. He sat back down and our eyes found each other again.

I ate breakfast and pulled out my timetable.

My first class was DADA: Defence Against the Dark Arts.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked in and I sat next to Hermione. We gave each other a smile and had a little tat-a-tat before Mr. Callaway showed up. I don't know what it was, but calling him Mr. Callaway instead of Kane didn't feel right.

"I can't believe you are in Ravenclaw! I know you are smart but you should have been in Gryffindor!"

"I like being in Ravenclaw. The common room, or I should say, tower, fits me perfectly. It's like a dream here!"

"I don't like Callaway; he strikes me as being an idiot, a guy that big can't be very bright."

Feeling defensive, I told Hermione how he was checking up on us on the train.

"He was probably told to do that, Rachel. He's a teacher, it's his job."

"You should at least give him a chance Hermione."

"Fine…. I'll try."

At that moment, Kane came in. He walked to the front of the class and removed his cloak, laying it across his chair behind his desk. He was dressed in a black muggle suit with a red tie. From an inner pocket, he pulled out a long wand – despite being at the front of the class, I couldn't make out what I looked like – and preceded to secure the windows shut with a flick of his wrist. He then put his wand on his desk and clapped his hands, lighting levitating flames around the room. It created a certain ambience in the room; clearly, Kane had a love of fire.

"Welcome class. My name is Professor Callaway and I will be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts for the foreseeable future. Today, we shall be learning about the basics of the class, and going through what your next year will entail. And whilst we are learning, it'll be good for us to all get acquainted with each other, so we will be working in pairs and changing partners at various points."

Kane turned on a projector and extinguished the flames around the room. He gave a long presentation, covering our syllabus and some basic defensive spells. Then he shut the projector off and reignited the flames. We separated off into pairs, myself with Hermione, and we switched every ten minutes.

"How about we have a pair up to the front to show us what spell they perfected today? Rachel and Ron?"

We stepped up to the front. I shot an expelliarmus spell at Ron; Ron, however, had somehow damaged his wand – instead of cancelling out the spell, Ron cast a paralysis spell at me. Kane quickly stepped in front of me and caught the spell with his bare hands.

"Ron, may I advise you go and repair your wand, at least temporarily until you can get to Olivander's. Otherwise, you could cause someone real harm. Miss Jacobs, are you okay?"

"Yes, sir, I am fine."

"Good. Well, that concludes the class for today. For homework I request that you make a list of ten spells you could your new defensive spells against."

I turned to pack up my equipment, but before I could leave, Kane called me up to his desk. I turned around and walked up to him. He sat on the front of his desk and dusted down his trousers.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"When we are alone Rachel, you can call me Kane. Being the only werewolves in this school, we should learn to trust each other. The full moon is in three days. Dumbledore has asked that I accompany you to an old abandoned shack off the castle grounds. We should be safe to transform there. I have been a werewolf for many years now, since I was 18, so feel free to ask me any questions."

"Kane, I'm intrigued, why did you keep the windows shut after the presentation?"

"Because I find that it stops my students daydreaming. Although it didn't seem to work on you. Any particular reason you spent the lesson burning your eyes into the floor? Don't worry, I'm not angry, I'm like you – intrigued."

"I'm not sure even I have the audacity to warrant you curiosity with a response, Kane."

"I won't tell anyone Rachel, remember we have to trust each other."

"There is something about you Kane, something that makes the air thicker and my heart beat quicker."

"Yet you see, I only have eyes for thee. You are not the only who can spontaneously rhyme, Rachel."

I gave him a cheeky smile. "I have to get to Divination, Kane."

"I shall see you tomorrow, Rachel."

"Be seeing you… Kane."


	5. Chapter 5

I ran into divination. I could tell the lesson wasn't going to be good.

"Ah miss Jacobs, I foresaw you were going to be late. Would you care to tell us what you and Professor Callaway were talking about?"

"We were discussing a personal matter I had during the class, Professor."

I sat next to Cho, staring into the crystal ball. Professor Trelawney was telling us about Divination. She said that throughout the lesson we were to keep looking into the crystal ball and to raise our hand if we saw or sensed anything. What a load of rubbish! A girl named Padma, who I recognised from the common room, said that she saw herself when she was younger. Even Ron said he thought he saw what he reckoned was the breakfast he would have tomorrow. What you could interpret from that I don't know.

Then I saw something! I was amazed!

"Professor! I see something!"

"What do you see miss Jacobs?"

I looked into the depths of the ball. I saw a man's figure, sitting on a table. He had a bottle of what I recognised as fire whiskey, next to him.

"Who do you suppose it is?"

I saw the man mouthing some words… 'God help me' he said. And then it hit me, that ginger hair, his position on the table… it was Kane.

"I don't know professor… I don't seem to know him well… I wish I did though."

I wasn't about to tell the class of my new friendship with Kane, or the fact that there was something between us. I wonder why he was drinking fire whiskey in his classroom though, of all places. Was he an alcoholic?

I sat in the common room that night, under the starry ceiling, trying to do my DADA homework; but all I could do was draw pictures of wolves. I had a talent for drawing wolves, the irony behind it, don't you think? I was the only person still awake, there were other people in the common room that had fallen asleep whilst studying but I was the only one still awake.

My attention then shifted to Kane. I began to sketch his eyes, remembering the contrast between each one. Then I began to write below the eyes:

Two eyes that bear

No real resemblance

But in my mind

They have remembrance.

The eye to the right

The eye of blue

Does stare straight

Into the soul of you

But the eye to the left

The normal one

Will see the truth

Before the day is done

For I hope I'll be the one

Who will be his only Sun.

All of a sudden, the ink was absorbed into the page.

"How the…?"

 _Amazing isn't it?_

The words were replaced on the page by someone else's handwriting.

 _Forgive me for looking at your work, but your literacy is beautiful._

I didn't know what to do.

 _It's okay Rachel. Just write on the page. It's me, Kane._

 **How do I know it is you, Professor?**

 _I only have eyes for thee._

 **Thank god it's you Kane. How are you doing this?**

 _You can probably tell I am a half-blood, on my mother's side. Being a warlock is a gift I share with my half brother. I learnt this little trick when I used to try and communicate with him in school. I call it 'the writer's pinch'. You tap your wand against the page and picture the person from whose book you wish to steal the writing from, then, your writing appears in their book. Right now, I knew you'd be awake, because you are a wolf and wolves are always awake to welcome the moonlight._

 **I thought I was the poetic one.**

 _Well, we have more in common then we initially thought, haven't we miss Jacobs. Now tell me, are you prepared for the full moon? I have taken the liberty of attaining us some wolfsbane potion, so that we won't be a threat to anyone – we will retain control of ourselves._

 **How could I prepare? I'm usually at home when I transform. My parents lock me in the basement behind a steel door, then they put up a silencing charm. My neighbours have no idea of what I am.**

 _Neither do my neighbours. My parents disowned me when they discovered what I was. Hence why I came to England. I figured I would get a fresh start. I stayed in muggle schools for a while. I spent my evenings in libraries in Hogsmeade, studying to become a teacher of magic. I found the job at Hogwarts and then came up on the train with everyone else._

 **Kane, why is it we have this connection with each other? Is it because we are both wolves?**

 _What sort of connection? We have many connections. We are friends, we are colleagues, we are wolves, and we may become other things…_

 **That ellipsis means something to me. Kane, what do you think the future holds for us?**

 _We can't say what will happen. The ministry doesn't favour our kind. Which is why we must stick together. Now I shall return you to your work, then get some sleep. Goodnight, young flame._


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight was the full moon. Everyone was eating dinner in the Great Hall, and I had made the excuse that I wanted to work in the library. Kane had told me to wait in the common room, so that he could come fetch me. At that moment, I heard a knock on the door. The common room door asked for the riddle's answer:

 _When I look at her, she smiles at me. When I wink at her, she winks at me. When I kiss her, she kisses me back. When I say I love you, she says it back. Who am I?_

"My own reflection in the mirror."

 _Correct._

The door opened to reveal Kane, his ginger-brown hair in its spikey mess, and under his cloak was a tracksuit and t-shirt. He carried with him a rucksack and a carrier bag.

"Have you got your spare clothes, Rach?"

"Yes. There's meat in that carrier bag, isn't there?"

"Yep. I'll explain when we get there."

We snuck out of the castle and walked across the grounds. We reached a tree, but it was swinging around violently, but Kane knew what to do: he pressed a knot in the wood on the tree, which immobilized it. Kane then took my hand and led me down an opening under the tree, leading through to a tunnel. Whilst crossing under the tunnel, we started talking.

"Kane, how did you get into the Ravenclaw common room? I thought only Ravenclaws could get in."

"That is the fault behind the door. Although it is harder to get in because you have to think about what you are saying, but all you have to do is think like a Ravenclaw, then you are in. There is no painting to check if you belong to the house. A painting would have let me in anyway since I am a teacher, but if you know how, it's easy."

"So which Ravenclaw did you think like?"

He looked straight into m eyes. "The one Ravenclaw that I know best. You."

We got into the abandoned shack. We put our bags on the floor and propped ourselves up against the wall in one of the rooms. Then Kane opened up the carrier bag, pulling out two large parcels. He opened one that contained some warm toasted sandwiches, two of which he passed to me, whilst he kept two for himself.

"Bon appetite, Rach. Sorry it's not at a big, fancy table with the rest of Ravenclaw."

"It's not your fault Kane. I suppose we'll have to get used to this. The sandwiches are nice though, can't fault them."

"Thanks. I have the wolfsbane in the other parcel."

He gave me the bottle of wolfsbane. I took a large gulp of it, then another. Kane drank the rest.

"I saw you in Divination, in the crystal ball. I didn't tell Trelawney or anyone else it was you, I just said I saw a man. You were drinking fire whiskey whilst lounging on your desk. You'd tell me if you needed help, wouldn't you Kane? I know we haven't known each other that long so just tell me if I'm overstepping the boundaries because I wouldn't want to annoy you or anything-"

"Shhhh…. Hush… I was drinking fire whiskey because I was nervous. If you must know, it's been a long time since I have been as close to someone as I have been to you. I like the connection we have. I admit I drink more than I should, I shouldn't resort to it each time I am scared, and I will work on that. Now, it's nearly time for the transformation; I'll be in the next room. I have heard that women tend to transform first, so I'll probably be a bit later than you in changing back. You will be fine, okay?"

"I think so."

Kane picked up his bag and walked out of the room, shutting the door. I heard him entering the next room and shutting the door. I stripped off my clothes and placed them, with my bag, on top of a chest of drawers.

Minutes passed, before I felt the sheer pain in my head as my eyes bulged out of my head, changing colour. Then the bones in my body snapped and elongated. I felt my canines fall out as me wolf teeth came through, and my nails fall off as my claws grew through. My brown and white fur came through.

My transformation was complete. I felt the wolfsbane keep the wolf instincts at bay. Through my true eyes, I saw the door steadily open and through it came a large brown wolf with mismatched eyes.

It was Kane.

Kane came over to me and started to lick something off my face – probably dirt. He nudged me closer to the door and we walked into the room he transformed in. My heart dropped when I walked in; it was clear Kane's transformation had been much more chaotic then mine. Furniture was smashed and floorboards had cracked. I was so focused on my own transformation, I hadn't thought about Kane for a second. I felt so guilty.

Kane jumped up onto an old bed in the room, and then indicated by pawing at the bed that he wanted me to join him. I hopped up onto the bed and sat next to him. Nuzzling me with his snout, I laid out on my side and he snuggled up next to me, putting his paw over my body protectively.

With Kane keeping watch for intruders, I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke to Kane nudging me awake. Opening my eyes I realised it was nearly sunrise, and would need to get back to my own room. I quickly jumped off the bed, took one last look at Kane's great true form on the bed and retreated to my own room.

Unlike the transformation into a wolf, the transformation back was reasonably painless – for me. I could hear whimpering and screaming through the wall, whimpers in his wolf form, a brief silence as the pain sent Kane unconscious, then screaming as he awoke to pain in his human form. Then there was nothing but heavy breathing.

Assuring myself that Kane was okay, I changed into some fresh clothes, tidied myself back into a respectable human being and waited patiently for Kane. I heard a deep gruff as Kane was, I presume, getting up and ready. I curled myself up back against the wall we ate sandwiches against, closed my eyes and waited for Kane.

A tense ten minutes later, Kane appeared disorientated and tired, yet still tried to put a smile on his face for me. When I put my head back down in my arms, I heard Kane walk over and sit down next to me.

"Rachel?"

I started to cry at how selfish my demeanour was. Kane had only ever thought about my welfare, yet in his hour of need, I did nothing. Kane put his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.

"Why are you crying darling?"

"Because all you have done is put me on a pedestal, putting my needs before your own. I saw the state of that room Kane. I heard the pain you were going through when you changed back, and I did absolutely nothing! I am a disgrace and a disgusting human being!"

"Look at me." Kane pulled my face to look at his.

"Rachel I choose to be on my own. I would rather hurt myself than anyone else. I have been transforming for 18 years. Your body becomes accustomed to it. The reason I am in more pain is to with anatomy. I am very muscular, more muscular than a normal man; all that muscle has to tear and reform. I choose to be this muscled. If I wanted my transformation to be less painful, I could rethink my lifestyle, have painkillers, but I choose not to. You were wise to stay in this room; otherwise you could have been really hurt. Don't fret sweetheart, you did good."

Kane and I left the shack and returned to Hogwarts. We went straight to the hospital wing to check we had transformed back correctly – no unhealed broken bones or anything – then he escorted me back to Ravenclaw tower.

"If you have any problems with people hounding you to know where you were last night, just send them straight to me, okay?"

"Thanks Kane."

With a smile, he raised his hood and went back to his quarters.

I walked into the common room and up to the showers. The rest of the dormitory was asleep, so I quietly washed up, got changed and went to bed.

I didn't sleep for long, as I was woken for classes. Instantly, Cho and Padma wanted to know why I was so late into bed.

"I was in the library. Okay, you inquisitive girls?"

"Liar. We even asked the librarian if she had seen you and she said no. So where were you?"

"If you must know where I was, ask Professor Callaway."

"We will. Now, are you going to come with us to breakfast, or are you ditching us again?"

We went off to breakfast in good spirits. Although I was tired, I tried to put a brave face on like Kane had for me the night before. We sat at the end of Ravenclaw table, near the teachers' table. About ten minutes in, Kane wandered in like nothing had happened; then I reminded myself that he had gotten used to transforming, after all he was 36 years old compared to my 11 years.

He caught my eye across the room. This would be an eventful day, I decided.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into DADA still slightly grimacing. The pain was merely a twinge now. I had been a werewolf for a year, beginning when I was attacked at a Halloween party. Apparently, there are real wolves amongst the fake ones on Halloween – I suppose Kane and I are evidence of that.

Kane stepped out of his office and took his trademark position, sitting on his desk. Pulling out his wand, he once again closed the shutters, clapping to ignite the flames. First he told us to take our homework up to the front and hand it to him. When I handed him mine, his eyes looked to a notebook on his desk, signalling that he wanted to start a conversation at some point in the lesson.

"Today class, we will be doing a introductory test, so that I can establish your abilities. Answer honestly, it is the only way we can make sure you become the best you can be."

Kane took his wand and drew a line in the air down the middle of the classroom; then he stamped his right foot on the floor. Sure enough, the desks separated apart, placing us all on our own, with me right in front of Kane's desk. I placed my notebook open on my desk to a blank page, along with my wand, quill and ink. Kane handed out the test papers and, amazingly, actually sat on the chair behind his desk.

I found the test reasonably easy due to all the studying I did before I came; glancing around I saw Hermione franticly working as well. Placing my quill down, I turned my attention to my notebook. Glancing up, I saw Kane watching for when I was finished; he then also pulled his book over and picked up his wand.

 _Write me another poem. Please…_

 **You are the son of fire**

 **Your love is the sun's desire**

 **You hold the gift of light**

 **In the dark of the night**

 **And it is at your digression**

 **You share your sole possession.**

 **Remember your desire**

 **Is to lift the eternal flame higher**

 **For you are the son of fire.**

 _That is beautiful. How did you learn to write like that, young flame?_

 **I don't know. I have always a talent for poetry and the creative arts. It's my passion. What is yours?**

 _My passion is defence. I am trained at wrestling and defensive spells. I also enjoy helping those who struggle, such as those who are mentally handicapped. It annoys me to think that there are people who fight to survive out there, yet there are people that could help who think they are too high in society to care. It's like I said in a speech that I made once: I don't hate the poor; I hate the fact that they are poor._

 **Would you class me as doing all I can, Kane?**

 _Yes Rachel, you are helping me aren't you?_

 **By doing what?**

 _Making me smile._

Kane and I looked up at each other but Kane quickly averted his eyes when he caught someone passing answers between their desks. Kane clicked his fingers and the note burned up.

"If you're going to cheat Malfoy, at least make an effort to do it without being so blatantly obvious."

Kane opened his hand and the note appeared. He opened it and sniggered to himself.

"Learn how to spell Draco."

 **What did he put?**

 _'Who does this Amerycan idiot think he is?'_

 **Moron. If he actually paid attention he would realise how attentive you actually are. Kane?**

 _Hmm?_

 **Do the teachers know that we write correspondences to each other like this?**

 _Dumbledore does, but no one else. Why would it be their right to know?_

 **Surely it would be classified as being inappropriate.**

 _If I thought our relationship was going anywhere, or that anyone was endangered, I would end contact instantly. I don't want you hurt._

 **Thank you, Kane. It's nice that somebody cares for once.**

"Times up everyone! Leave your tests on your desk and I'll collect them. Please proceed to your next class!"


	9. Chapter 9

The next full moon came and went. Something was brewing though, and it wasn't my cauldron. I had learned through Cho that Hermione had taken a fancy to one of the teachers. Guess who? Nope, it isn't Snape, it's Kane. Kane, though, hadn't even noticed. At the end of DADA, Hermione caught me outside the classroom after Kane had pulled me aside. Hermione screamed at me:

"You little whore! Parading yourself in front of him, when he clearly only has eyes for me! Get over here and duel for the right to him!"

Something came over me, a sheet of sheer panic. Suddenly, I couldn't control my body; my eyes rolled up and I dropped to the floor, shaking and fitting. Luckily Kane saw I had dropped one of my books, turned out the classroom to hand me my book and saw the whole fight. Panicked, Kane instantly came over to me and tried to calm me down. I could hear him, but couldn't focus on him; I couldn't focus on anything but the panic.

"Shhhh… Rachel. Calm down. You are safe."

I went still and began to breathe again. I saw Kane stand up and turn to face Hermione.

"Miss Grainger, what on earth do you think you are doing? Provoking a student in such a way to cause them physical distress? What has she done that deserves such a reaction?"

"She flaunts herself to you, just to get higher grades. When students like me, who genuinely like you, are forced to the back of the queue. Why can't you see this?"

"Hermione, Rachel has done no such thing. She has her own fight to face. We get along because we have something in common. We both share a love of creative writing. That doesn't make us soul mates. It makes us peers. She gives her work to me to receive feedback and I enjoy reading it. What is wrong with that? All my students share equal worth. How many times have I marked extra work for you because you wanted feedback? Now please go to your class and tell Professor McGonagall that Miss Jacobs is unable to attend her lesson."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Hermione dashed off to class.

"Show's over everyone! Go to class!"

The crowd around me dissolved. I felt Kane help me up and put me in the office at the back of his class.

"Rach, are you okay? I was so worried…"

"I feel weird and scared. What happened? I was ready to face her?"

"I have a theory, but I would rather discuss it with Madame Pomfery before saying anything. You are welcome to wait here if you want until my next class is finished, or I can take you now."

"It's fine Kane. I can get there. Keep your attention on your class."

"Are you sure Rachel? I would feel more at ease if I could accompany you."

"I'll be fine Kane. And I'll have my notebook open when I get there."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I made my way out of the classroom, with the eyes of Kane's next class digging into to my back. Finding my way to the hospital wing, I told Madame Pomfery what had happened. She said she would send a message to Professor McGonagall. In the meantime I was to lie down on one of the beds and get some rest.

When I awoke, I could see a blurry image of someone talking to Madame Pomfery. Judging by their height and the trademark ginger-brunette hair, it was Kane. And judging by the candles around, I had been sleeping all day. I shut my eyes again. I sensed Kane come over and sit on my bed. He put his hand on my forehead, which sent a warm feeling to my heart.

"She's much cooler, mam. She's awake too. Open your eyes Rach."

At the orders of Kane, I opened my eyes and sat up. He sat next to me on the bed and put his arm around me to prop me up. Madame Pomfery knew how close we had become due to being the only one the other could confide in, so she was no stranger to our interactions with each other. I leaned on Kane for both support and protection.

"Rachel, you need to listen to me. Kane I have come to the conclusion that we know what it causing your seizures."

"But I have only had one."

"Kane has seen you have these before in class Rachel."

"How did you-"?

"You know I watch you like the plague Rach."

"We believe you have something called Non-Epileptic Attack Disorder. It is where if you feel too strong an emotion or you are in a situation you can't cope with, your body dissociates from the situation by seizing."

"Kane, do you really think this is what's wrong with me?"

"Yes Rachel I do. I have had students who have had NEAD, and I've seen epileptic seizures. I can tell the difference. And the fact that you are conscious when you fit as well as other tell-tale signs shows that the fits aren't epileptic. I wouldn't say it was true if I didn't think it was. You know that."

For the next week, word spread of the fact that Hermione had 'cast a spell' on me that caused me to fit. But the myth quickly dispelled, when my fellow Ravenclaws passed around news of my condition.

I was sitting at breakfast with Luna and Cho. The two girls had become rather protective of me since I was diagnosed – they weren't as protective as Kane, but their air of security did rival his sometimes. Speaking of the devil, Kane and I had taken to talking via our notebooks all the time: at breakfast, we both had our head in our books; in lessons together we had our head in our books; even in the common room at 10pm at night, you could spy me talking to Kane in the notebook.

Kane had put out a request for a class assistant. He chose me, surprise, surprise. We now spent dinnertime in his office, sorting out lesson plans and marking work. When we had no work to do, I would indulge Kane in his favourite past time of watching muggle films, and Kane would indulge me in writing and reading poetry together. A particular favourite author of ours was Spike Milligan. There was no rationale behind his work – that was our favourite part!

One night, I was all prepped for helping Kane with his next lesson plan. But when I walked into the office at the back of his classroom, Kane was collapsed on his desk with a bottle of fire whiskey next to him…


	10. Chapter 10

"Kane! Kane wake up!"

How nervous must Kane have been to drink this much?

He steadily sat up from the desk and got out of his chair. He leaned against the wall and slid down it to the floor. Then he began to sob.

"Kane, come here babe."

I wrapped my arms around him as he rested in my lap. I stroked my hands through his hair until he calmed down. I removed my hands from his hair when his eyes opened and looked up at me.

"Please don't stop, Rach."

I had never seen Kane so vulnerable as he did now. He sat up and pulled me to him so that my back was against his chest. He then wrapped himself around me with his head in my hair.

"Rach, you remember when I said that if our relationship went further I would back off?"

"Yeah."

"How would you feel if I said I couldn't back off?"

"I would say that I don't want you to back off. And if you tried, I would hunt you down and seek you out."

"I was hoping you would say something like that."

"What happens now, since the inevitable has finally come upon us?"

"I declare to the you that I only have eyes for thee. And ask that you be my other half. I am aware of your age and would not think to do anything until you are 18. I only ask that you remember one day that I am yours."

"And I will say one day

Through fields we'll play

I will be

With the one with eyes for me."

I relaxed into Kane's chest as he kissed the top of my head and breathed into each strand. We just sat there. We knew we had work to do, we knew we were both hungry. But we needed the closeness. He needed me to make sure he was not alone, and I needed him to promise I was safe. After ten minutes, we got to work organising the plans for the week's lessons; all the time we were holding hands.

At the end of the evening, Kane kissed the top of my head and I kissed his muggle shirt.

"I'm here if you need me Rachel. You know that, don't you darling?"

"Yes babe. And I'm here if you need me."


	11. Chapter 11

Needless to say, Hermione had backed off from me. Apparently, she had been given a fair warning by Dumbledore to leave me be. In the eyes of everyone except the teachers, I was a ticking time bomb that would fit at the slightest thing. I was only relaxed in Kane's class, for obvious reasons. Speaking of Kane, he kept to his word and did not make a move on me – well, except for cuddling and holding hands; we hadn't even kissed yet. Not that I was complaining. It was beginning to confuse some of the other girls in my dorm as to why I wasn't even remotely interested in dating other boys. Cho said to them that I was a Ravenclaw, and that the first priority of a Ravenclaw is always learning. I felt that was a good alibi and figured if I said it often enough I would become true. And it was true to some degree. I did care about my learning, just not as much as I cared about Kane. Kane cared about the welfare of his students, he just put me first. And I am one of his students so he wasn't abandoning them.

It was bugging Kane though; it was bugging him that I may have had to get another boyfriend to cover up our relationship. There was always one boy that had an interest in me: Draco. But could I stoop as low as to date a selfish moron such as him. I was soon to find out.

It was a Saturday at Hogwarts. I was out at Quidditch. I was keeper for Ravenclaw, and Cho was seeker. We were practicing against Slytherin. Draco was seeker for Slytherin and Marcus Flint was captain for Slytherin. Both of them spent their whole time cat calling at me. I didn't know much about Flint, just that he was equally as selfish as Draco, but he was smarter.

Whilst defending the goals, Flint decided to haversack – this means holding onto the quaffle whilst it passes through the goal. Because of this Madame Hooch penalised him. In response, Flint shoulder-barged me off my broom, resulting in me falling about 80 metres to the floor. Luckily, Dumbledore froze my momentum, resulting in a gentler landing then I would have had, but I still lost consciousness.

I woke up in the hospital wing. Sure enough, my boyfriend was there to keep an eye over my sleeping form – just as he had done for every transformation, every time I had fallen asleep in his arms, even every time I had accidentally fallen asleep in class before he woke me up.

"Rach are you okay?"

"Yeah babe, I am. Did Ravenclaw win?"

"Yep, you thrashed them. I'm gonna kill Flint for what he did, we all saw. If it weren't for Dumbledore, I would have kicked his ass there and then. Touching my wolf in such a way! How dare he! Over a mere Quidditch game!"

"Shhhh… Calm Kane… Shhhh…"

Although Kane had given up shouting, a scowl was etched into his features and it didn't look like it was going to move any time soon.

Madame Pomfery said I was free to leave. Kane escorted me back to Ravenclaw tower, and then hastily left, shouting over his shoulder that he had a meeting. I went in to the dorm and changed out of my Quidditch gear and into my comfy jeans and t-shirt. I then found Luna sitting in the common room and sat alongside her. We were the only two in there. She cast a silencing charm around us and asked me a question I wasn't ready to answer:

"So how long have you been a werewolf Rachel?"

"What? What makes you think I'm a werewolf Luna?"

"Yourself and Professor Callaway disappear every full moon and appear back the next day in the hospital wing – especially you. Why hide it from us any longer? I'm not mad. I am just curious. What is it like to be a werewolf? To be cursed in such a way?"

"I don't know. Because I am not a werewolf, Luna."

"Okay, if you aren't prepared to confide in me on that question, perhaps you could answer another: why are you and Professor Callaway spending so much time together? When Flint attacked you yesterday, the teachers all had to hold him back. Flint actually started panicking."

"We have stuff in common. What's wrong with that?"

"Hmmm… you maybe have more in common than you are willing to admit to me."

God, if I wasn't nervous before, I was now.


	12. Chapter 12

I did eventually come clean to Luna about being a werewolf. She so understood and kept it a secret from everyone, except Cho. Cho equally understood. They knew that I was causing no one any harm. Luna later admitted to me that she had discovered Kane was a werewolf too because we behaved so similarly – our patterns were the same. But like I said, they kept quiet. I told Kane that they knew, but he began to panic.

"I'm gonna lose my job Rach! Parents will not want a werewolf teaching their children! I'll have to resign!"

"Kane! They are keeping quiet. They know we are doing no harm. Remember that they are Ravenclaws – they know the damage it could do to not only us but also the house. They think things through and are above careless tongue thrashings. They will not tell, okay?"

"If you say so."

"Now I have to go to herbology. I will come see you later."

"Love you."

That caught me by surprise. But I knew how to answer instantly.

"Love you too."

On the way back from herbology, I saw Kane sitting on the roof of the astronomy tower with his firebolt. I knew that firebolts were expensive; Kane must have really worked hard to get that broomstick – his parents disowned him so they wouldn't have given him the money. I rushed to my dorm, grabbed my Transylvanian Barb and joined him on the roof. I jumped him from behind, but he anticipated my attack, flipped me over his shoulder and I landed in his lap with a thump. He sat under me, sniggering like crazy. I turned around and started tickling his belly.

"Haha Rach stop hahaha someone might spot us!"

I quickly got off him, grabbed my broom and rode off. Sure enough, Kane followed me on his firebolt. We rode over the lake, Kane having the advantage on his faster firebolt. Kane and I landed outside the Quidditch pitch and went in to watch Hufflepuff practicing.

"Speaking of Quidditch, I have something to tell you darling."

"What is it?"

"Next year, I have been asked to the try outs for the American National Quidditch Team."

"Oh my god! What position are you going for?"

"Hopefully Seeker."

We flew back to the castle and went to Kane's office. He pulled out a large case and opened it to reveal his navy blue and dark red Quidditch uniform.

"Aren't you going to put it on for me?"

"I'm not undressing in front of a 12 year old."

"Please?"

"How about you come to the try outs next month and watch me?"

"Yeah! Try and keep me away!"


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in the stands at the home pitch for the American Quidditch team. I was down at the front. The Quidditch team captain came over and spoke to me:

"Hey darling, whom have you come along to see?"

"A seeker player called Kane Callaway. Have you seen him? Big guy, mismatched eyes-"

"Oh yeah, I was the one who recommended him. I remember him in the heats back in Tennessee. For a guy his size he sure can move, can't he? What relation are you to him?"

"I'm his teaching assistant. As well as one of his students."

The captain's attention turned from me as the players walked out onto the pitch – I could spot him head and shoulders above the other players. I was so proud of my boyfriend. He looked so dashing in his uniform, combed goatee and gelled up hair. I could eat that wolf alive. I stood up and waved my arms at him, Kane waving back and blowing kisses, with a bow to finish.

There were two other seekers going up against Kane, but neither of them performed like Kane could. Kane was ducking and diving through the stadium scaffolding. Him and another seeker had a mild collision, but because Kane had a size advantage, the other seeker was knocked well out of the way of the snitch, allowing Kane to catch it.

"Callaway! You're our seeker!"

Kane began whooping on his broom. He landed and began walking over to me, when suddenly the seeker who had been knocked off came running over.

"Hey dumbass! What do you think you're playing at? Pushing me off my broom?"

Kane made eye contact with me, then rolled his eyes, then turned around and proceeded to calmly answer:

"Sir we collided; it was unintentional. If you have an issue, please raise it with the captain, for now I wish to speak to my friend."

Kane turned around and continued walking my way. He climbed over the stand and sat next to me, laying his broom next to mine. I warned him not to give us away before he put his arm around me or did anything inappropriate.

"Me do good?"

"Kane do very good. Rachel very proud of her boyfriend."

We flew back to Hogwarts, Kane escorting me back to Ravenclaw tower. Before he left I told Kane to lean down.

I kissed him.

"There's your reward for making me so happy."


	14. Chapter 14

It was once again time for the full moon. Kane was spending more and more time away from the castle to practice Quidditch now that he had been accepted on as seeker. It had gotten to the point that Kane now had a replacement for the weeks that he was gone practicing. I had stopped assisting Kane in the evenings since I was now revising for end of term exams – meaning that we spent little time together.

Kane's replacement was called Remus Lupin. Lupin was also a werewolf but only Kane escorted me to transformations. Lupin instead transformed in the basement of the Shrieking Shack and left us to transform upstairs.

We were sitting in the Shack eating our toasted sandwiches, when Kane got serious. It was like all the humour had gone from our friendship – I can't even call it a relationship anymore.

"Rach, what would you say to me leaving my post here and going full time to my Quidditch post? Before you say anything, I will still be coming back here to transform, and I would be teaching coaching Quidditch in the spare time I have. I can still come back here to see you at Hogsmeade and we can still use the writer's pinch."

"Why come back Kane? Only to transform?"

"No. I love you and want to continue our relationship."

"What relationship, Kane? We have no relationship anymore. You are never here and I am always revising or sitting tests. I'm sure you could find somewhere in the states to transform. Now go in the other room – it's close to the change."

"Rach, please-"

"Go."

Reluctantly, Kane left the room, commenting that he would see me after the transformation to discuss this further. Once Kane left, I shut and bolted the door, a first for me. After I had transformed I sat in the corner, resting my head on my paws. I heard Kane whimpering and pawing at the door, inviting me to join him on the bed in his room, but as far as I was concerned, Kane didn't need me anymore. I would not be the target of his pity. I heard him trying to ram the door down in his true form and, after failing, settling in front of the door.

Eventually I heard him go back into his own room, hearing his door slam behind him. After I changed back, I didn't bother to wait for Kane. As I was going down the stairs and travelling through the tunnel, I heard Kane calling for me. He caught me up. Lupin had already passed me in the tunnel.

"Rach, why didn't you wait for me? I wanna know your opinion on this."

"What am I supposed to say Kane Callaway? That I approve of you leaving me?"

"But I am not leaving you Rach. I love you. You may only be 12 years old but we are soul mates. I will still come back when I can. I'll make sure of it."

"Kane, think realistically. You aren't even full time yet and we see each other less than once a week. That is nothing to build a relationship on. I love you, you know that, but I would rather you have a more practical relationship with someone your own age."

"Please come see me at my quarters tomorrow Rachel. I need to show you something."

"Fine."


	15. Chapter 15

I figured Kane deserved one last statement after all he'd done for me, besides, something in his demeanour last night said this was going to be important. It was a Sunday and I hadn't seen Kane this morning at the teacher's table. I snuck up to his quarters, making sure that no one followed me.

At the door, I could hear rustling inside. I knocked. Once, twice…. Three times. I heard a thud as loads of – what sounded like – paperwork was dropped. When the door was opened, I was shocked to see a scruffy, dishevelled Kane complete with a 5 o'clock shadow and bloodshot eyes. The man I loved was obviously in great discomfort. My heart broke at the sight.

"Kane…?"

"Come in Rachel."

The sight of two wedding albums, fire whiskey bottles, copies of letters and poems we had made each other and an unmade bed, greeted me. I turned around to face my boyfriend and realised how heartless I'd been. He was still in his transformation clothing; for the first time I could see the after effect on his body from the transformation – normally I was asleep in the hospital wing and it was dark. Kane hadn't shaved, he had changed his clothes, his mouth had blood at the corners from his teeth falling out and pushing back in, some random patches of fur were on his arms that hadn't been dealt with, and there were open wounds everywhere.

"Oh Kane…"

"Rach, don't look at me, this is normal."

"We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey! This is serious. You haven't been properly rehabilitated, you could change back!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I've told you why I know I can't be with anyone but you and why you are my soulmate."

"Tell me then Kane. Tell me why you know you won't find anyone else back in the States."

"When I met you, I didn't tell you that I went back to the states briefly for my biological father's funeral. When I was there I met a girl called Lita Dumas. We married fairly quickly and tried for a child. We had a fight one day after she found out what I was and it caused her to lose the baby."

"How Kane?"

"Her lover pushed me and I fell straight onto Lita."

"Oh my god."

"Wait, there's more. Lita and I divorced. I flew back over to England with an American friend of mine who was also recovering from a divorce. We wanted a fresh start; I suggested she come back with me. We were close, and married. But from day one something wasn't right. I loved her, but I wasn't in love. I wasn't quite happy. I had a heart to heart with her one night, thinking she would understand that I didn't realise and I didn't want to hurt her. She said that she had always known something wasn't right and suggested that I be 'locked back up in the zoo with the rest of the animals'. But you Rach, you accepted me from day one. When I was in pain, you helped me. And I know you're scared I will not come back, so you are distancing from me. But babe, I've tried at love before and nothing has been close to the love I have for you."

I ran to Kane and hugged him.

"Kane, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to after the transformation, but you ran. I was so frightened I'd lost you, I needed to get you somewhere I could let myself explain without you running."

We sat down and looked at the photo albums, Kane even showed me the muggle baby scan he had with Lita. Suddenly, Kane felt a pain through his body.

"Kane! We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey now!"


	16. Chapter 16

We ran through the corridors, Kane in great pain. I had cast an invisibility charm around us so that we wouldn't be seen. Kane's screams could still be heard, but wandering students presumed it was Peeves. We ran into the hospital wing, where I threw Kane off my shoulder and onto the floor. Madame Pomfery dashed over and injected Kane with a shot of wolfsbane to neutralise his wolf instincts and revert his body back to a stable state. After a few minutes, Kane's breathing stabilised – with me telling him to breathe deeply – and he shakily stood up and got to a bed. I laid down next to him and we held each other whist Madame Pomfery rehabilitated him.

After my boyfriend had fallen asleep, I left the room. I was met with Professor Dumbledore and asked to go to his office with him. My mind was torn between my want to return to Kane and my fear for what Dumbledore would say – my charm my have fooled students but it wouldn't fool Dumbledore.

"Miss Jacobs, you know I saw you and Kane. May I ask why the two of you were running and Kane screaming through our corridors? And why you were in Kane's private quarters?"

"I won't lie to you, Professor; that wouldn't be an intelligent thing to do. I went to Kane's quarters because he wanted to explain his past to me and didn't want anyone to know or disturb us. We had a fight last night in the shack and separated. Although I went to the hospital wing to be rehabbed, Kane returned to his quarters instead to prepare for our conversation. I warned Kane when I got there that he might change, but he wanted to have the conversation first. Needless to say, Kane began to change after the conversation. I did the first thing I could think of and cast an invisibility charm so that Kane's secret and dignity could be retained. I don't know any silencing charms that would be strong enough, and Kane was in no condition to cast any – walking was hard enough. I got him to the hospital wing and got him sorted. He's stubborn though. I wanted him to be safe."

"Yourself and Kane care quite a lot for each other, don't you Rachel? Is there anything I should know?"

"Kane and I think highly of each other, Professor. But we refrain from doing anything serious, as we know of our professional relationship and my position as a minor. We have sworn not to act until I am at least 18."

"So long as it stays that way. What will you do when Kane becomes a full time Seeker?"

"We have agreed to face that when it comes to it. He says he will still accompany me to transformations and during time off will coach Quidditch. I'll attend whatever match I can. We will face things head on, Professor. We both have done since the day we were bitten."


	17. Chapter 17

I had my last exam on the Wednesday after Kane and I had our heart to heart. It was on Defence Against the Dark Arts; in his last few days as DADA teacher, Kane had been doing crash course lessons on the subject – I had attended every session, and not just so I could ogle Kane. I really wanted to do well in DADA; I wanted to make him proud.

I was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, with Kane sitting at the teacher's table doing the same. He was using the writer's pinch to ask me questions and help me revise for my exam. I loved him so much. After breakfast, we lined up outside the great hall whilst it was transformed into our exam room.

I felt really nervous after the exam. I needed Kane. Since I didn't have any lessons anymore, I went to the DADA classroom on the off chance I would see Kane. He wasn't there. Of course he wasn't there… there were no more lessons that day. I pulled out my notebook and quickly wrote to Kane, but the ink wasn't dissolving into the page – Kane wasn't using his notebook. I was getting concerned. I could go to his quarters, but it was a risk going in the middle of the day – someone may notice. I **needed** Kane. I was frightened and scared of what my results may be. And with my NEAD, I was susceptible to seizures right now. Giving in, I went back to Ravenclaw tower and sat in the tower. How cliché, I'm like a princess in the tower waiting for her prince. I opened my notebook, shaking, and saw that the writing had gone. Kane had seen that I'd written to him. _I'm on the rooftops. Come visit me, I'm lonely._ I wrote back: _Give me two minutes._ I took some deep breaths to calm my shakes and grabbed my Transylvanian Barb from my dormitory and flew out the window. With the size of Kane, you can't miss him. I saw Kane and landed a few feet from him. By this time, my shaking had returned and tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. I put my Barb down, went behind Kane and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. He knew that my exam had made me nervous. The shaking got worse and Kane pulled me into his lap.

"Shh.. shh shh. It's okay Rach, it'll be okay."

After I'd calmed down, I realised Kane was wearing his Seeker's uniform. He looked so handsome.

"Been at practice, babe?"

"Yep. According to coach, I'm making real improvement. Gosh! You realise I have my first match in two weeks. You'll be there, won't you gorgeous?"

"Would I miss your first match?"

Kane smiled and hugged me closer.


	18. Chapter 18

It was Halloween. All-Hollow's Eve. I was on half term in my second year. I had passed my exams and was in the private box at Kane's first match – as a Seeker he had these perks. Needless to say people were questioning why some random 12 year old was sitting in the private box with her parents. As far as my parents were concerned I was supporting my ex-professor – they had no idea Kane had Lycanthropy, nor that we were in some sort of relationship.

I hadn't seen Kane in nearly two weeks, so when he came out – this giant of a man – leading his team, I screamed my head off. Kane came out on his Firebolt and did a flip on his broom. We made eye contact through the glass and he waved at me. I chanted 'U S A' with my fellow supporters.

Out next came the Germans to the sound of boos – America was the home team.

The teams were playing well, particularly the seekers. The German seeker, Deins, was playing great… but my boyfriend was bigger and more agile. Kane was running circles round Deins and when America was just ten points behind, Kane caught the snitch, ending the game and getting America the win. Kane did victory loops and pulled up beside the victory box and fist pumped to the crowd. He then turned to me and pulled out his notebook from below his Quidditch robes and kissed it – the very same notebook that we had used over the past year to speak to each other, the notebook that had seen all our secrets; by kissing the notebook he was kissing me; he then put it back safely and flew off.

Kane had now got a place as part time Quidditch advisor at Hogwarts next to his job as ANT's (American National Team) seeker. At the weekends, we would go to the rooftops and spend time together. We still were in hiding as Kane still worked at Hogwarts and to be seen with a member of staff in such a way was forbidden. I had a problem though. My parents were already pressurised by the fact I was a werewolf. The idea that I even had a slight relationship with a professor was too much – the kiss to the notebook was too much. I was now forbidden from coming home accept for when it was six weeks holiday – even then they wouldn't be there, they were purposely avoiding and ignoring me. Every letter was unanswered. I would blatantly lie to people about reasons for not returning home:

"The whole house is being rebuilt."

"My parents are on holiday."

"I want to study."

I couldn't keep this act forever though. Things were starting to get to me. On a particular Tuesday, I hadn't seen Kane in a few days and I knew he wouldn't be back until the full moon in six days. Whilst everyone was eating in the Great Hall, I went to my room and wrote something in the notebook:

 _A little girl of twelve years_

 _Had so many fears_

 _She was hated by mother_

 _She was hated by father_

 _If people knew truths_

 _She'd be hated hereafter_

 _One man loved her_

 _That she didn't earn_

 _Yet her heart_

 _Still twists and yearns._

 _She knows one way_

 _To leave this world_

 _As a twelve year old._

I left the notebook on the table, got into bed and cried. As I wept, the words soaked into the page and a single word was left behind:

 _Rach?_


	19. Chapter 19

I woke to my fellow Ravenclaws around my bed, looking down on my tear-staine face. Luna was first to speak:

"Rachel, are you aware that lessons start in twenty minutes?"

"I'm not going to lessons today, I'm ill."

"Rachel, you're just down – must be nargles."

I growled at them to disappear. Just as I pulled the blanket over my face, a knock was heard at the door. Cho's voice could be heard:

"He's in the tower waiting to come up, clear the room, they need privacy."

I heard everyone leave, then someone new entered the room… I knew that smell of fire whiskey anywhere.

"Rach, talk to me."

"No, Kane."

"Yes, I want you to explain why you had to write a poem so worrying that I flew half way around the world to find my girlfriend in a tear-stained bed."

"I was sad, Kane."

"I also want you to explain why I have heard from the other teachers that you haven't been home in nearly a year."

"If you were here often enough Kane you would have noticed."

"Explain Rach. I'm not leaving until I know I can."

"I'll explain Kane! I'll explain that my parents, who already considered me an embarrassment, consider me a disaster zone and don't want me home. I'll explain that I have to lie to my friends about everything in my life. And let me finally explain that the main reason for all these explanations is the mass of Yank standing about three feet from me who is never here!"

"Is our relationship that horrible Rach? Is it torturing you that much?"

"It isn't the relationship Kane, it's the secrecy, the 'hiding behind doors'. It's the taboo."

I felt Kane slip into the bed behind me and peel the blanket back so he could see my face.

"I can change all that if you want me to Rach. I have the power to do that now."

"But I don't want you to go Kane."

"I won't. I'll make it so I never leave again."

I got dressed whilst Kane waited downstairs in the common room. I took one look in the mirror, declared myself a mess, grabbed my Transylvanian Barb and joined Kane in the common room. Kane had cleared the room – you could see the abandoned books scattered around the tower. Kane grabbed his Firebolt and my hand. We left the tower and proceeded to Kane's quarters. On the way, we encountered no students as they were all in lesson – where I should be.

We arrived at Kane's quarters and stepped in. There wasn't much to see since Kane was based in the states now. It was sad. I still remember the day that Kane poured his heart out to me in here.

"Rachel. Take this and look at it."

"… Kane it's a retail document about some house in Tennessee. What relevance is this?"

"Its where I live, soon to be where you stay. If you'll accept, I am proposing you move in with me. If your parents don't want you, I would quite willingly have the woman I love living with me."

"But how would I get to Hogwarts?"

"I'll set up a port key. You attend school here but you can return to my house whenever you like – half terms, weekends, for matches – the works. I'll act as your guardian till you're old enough, then we'll see where things take us."

"Are you sure Kane? I don't want to burden the man I love."

"Yes, you see, I only have eyes for thee."


	20. Chapter 20

We were all crowded in Dumbledore's office. Kane was at one end of the desk, my parents at the other. I was in between on one side and Dumbledore was opposite me.

"Mr and Mrs Jacobs, Professor Callaway has approached you, via myself, with a proposition. He is aware that your relationship with your daughter is poor and that you would rather not have any relation with her. Therefore, he is offering to become Rachel's full time carer and guardian until she is 18; what she does after that is her decision."

"Typical brat, sucking up to the paedophile here." Kane spoke up.

"Mrs Jacobs, I am aware you do not like your daughter or myself, but can you please refrain from calling me a paedophile, or insulting your daughter, in our presence? I am trying to help you. I am not sleeping with your daughter; we have merely found a strong bond in things we have in common. If you hate your daughter so much, just sign the paperwork I have and we'll be out of your hair."

"And how much money are you wanting, sex-depraved Yank?"

"Nothing. I can fund us with my jobs as Quidditch seeker for ANT and Quidditch coach here at Hogwarts. We will need no money from yourselves."

"Fine! If you want our slut of a daughter, have her! But understand this, Rachel: You bare no family entitlements of a pureblood, you are forbidden to have our name, and, bar this Yank, you will have nothing."

"This Yank understood me better in the past year than you ever have. Let's face it, you have always been ashamed of my lycanthropy. And when I finally made friends with someone like me, you didn't want to know him either. I don't care if he's a half-blood. I don't care if he's a werewolf. And I don't care if he's 24 years older than me. He is mine."

I wrapped my arms around Kane's neck and buried my forehead into his shoulder from behind. We lightly growled at each other as a sign of affection. My parents signed the paperwork, as did Kane. Dumbledore took it away and handed Kane another form.

"Here's the other form you requested, Kane."

"What other form?" I asked.

"The one to change your name, of course."

From that day forward, I was Rachel Callaway.


	21. Chapter 21

I was so excited for Christmas. It would be my first Christmas with Kane. I had been to Homemade with him, and whilst he was in the Leaky Cauldron signing autographs, I picked up a present for Kane: it was a rose gold chain with a single diamond in the top. I spent pretty much every spare coin I had that wasn't for school supplies. My parents had taken away everything I owned, apart from what was worthless to them. Lately, I had formed a bond with a couple from diagon alley who ran the Quidditch supplies shop – obviously, Kane and I were their top customers. Kane did also visit a Quidditch supplier in the States, but always accompanied me to this shop when I needed something Quidditch related. This in turn made the shop highly popular to ANT fans. Knowing the seeker of their favourite team could sometimes be spotted here drew them in like moths to a flame. Only last week we were getting my Transylvanian Barb repaired and at least three supporters were in the shop.

It did sometimes make me scared, the fact that people were watching Kane's every move… and possibly mine as well. Kane knew my fears and said that if anyone came near his cub he would rip them to shreds. Kane said that I would get used to people looking at us as we passed, just as he had gotten used to it, but in our house we had privacy and were secure. I trusted Kane, but I couldn't help but worry.

I sat in the Ravenclaw common room, waiting for the knock on the door from my boyfriend. Just as I started to pace the room, Kane entered with his Firebolt – he did have a more updated broom, but saved it for championship matches. Kane could never give up his Firebolt, it symbolised everything he had worked hard for.

"Ready to go Rach?"

"Ready as ever babe. Where's the port key?"

"It's in the Shrieking Shack. Remus says it's a glass bottle labelled 'go the distance'. Funny man."

News had spread like wildfire about Kane becoming my guardian, so people were no longer fazed to see us together. It also pleased me to see how the girls would swoon over Kane, yet Kane didn't care – he only had eyes for me. I knew that man loved me just as much as I loved him.

"Immobilus!"

We walked under the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. We found the bottle. Counting to three together we grabbed onto both the bottle and each other. We then counted to ten and let go, gracefully landing outside the driveway in Tennessee leading up to our home. We then raced up the grounds on our broomsticks. Kane always let me win.

I woke up on the sofa in the middle of the evening in sleeping Kane's arms. As I looked around, I realised just how comforting it was to be surrounded by so many muggle items. We had a tele… tele… Kane did tell me what it was… a television! That's it! We had a phone as well as a magical fireplace. Don't get me wrong, we had magical items also, it's just that Kane – being a halfblood – felt comforted by having muggle items as well. Whatever made my boyfriend happy. Sometimes the change from magic all the time was nice. I snuggled my head back down under Kane's chin and fell back to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

I was back in promptly in January for the start of my next set of revision classes. I still liked DADA – Remus was a good teacher – but my allegiances had changed to Quidditch and broom riding, obviously. Kane's next season was about to start as well, so he would be away more; he had made sure that we get at least every other weekend together and we still transformed together. Speaking of my boyfriend, he had broke down over my Christmas present. He said no one had ever cared to give him a present and that loving giant gave me the world's biggest hug. He had showered me in gifts getting me many muggle things I had never seen before, as well as a firebolt – my own firebolt! He had also bought me a helmet for Quidditch, a muggle 'Spiritpaws' hat in my true fur colour and, most special of all, he had bought us matching silver rings engraved with 'I only have eyes for thee'. These rings were to be worn on necklaces with wolf emblems on them. We always wore our necklaces now, under our clothes, to feel closer to each other. I had a Quidditch match against Slytherin, the first in the season, before exams started. I walked out onto the pitch with my new firebolt. I spied Kane in the teachers stand with a big smile on his face. I also spied Malfoy across the pitch on his nimbus 2000. I don't care what broom he has, mine was always going to be more special.

"Hey Jacobs! Heard you were exiled. I always wondered why you didn't want to date a pureblood! Now I know it's because you're weird."

"Firstly, Malfoy, the names Callaway! Secondly, if I wanted to kiss a bloodsucker, I'd go kiss a vampire!"

"Ughh! My father will here about this!"

As if on cue, as the whistle went, a bludger hit Malfoy in the side, knocking him to the ground. I kept my composure – I was in the zone.

"And here we go."

I batted away the quaffle 4 times and had to avoid three bludgers, where the beaters were getting sloppy. We scored 6 goals; Slytherin scored 4. Cho caught the snitch and we won the game. Kane was over the moon. We all landed on the pitch. Kane came over beside me and hugged me. Just as he was about to say something, Malfoy came over and proceeded to shout that I was a disgraceful distraction and that the whole team should be disqualified. I saw Kane's eyes go amber – his wolf was present. Kane turned to Malfoy, standing in front of me, and growled at him.

"Draco, if you knew the rules of Quidditch, you would know that you could be disqualified as a player for bad conduct. Watch what you say to my charge."

"Hush, Kane. Shh."

Draco spoke up quietly:

"My father will still hear about this."

"Ah yes your father. I'm sure the Quidditch league board would be happy to speak to your father shortly after they have spoken to me, one of the up and coming stars in the world."


End file.
